Last Gift
by mrsflamingchoi
Summary: Minho. memang seorang namja biasa. semuanya memang baik baik saja.. tapi ketika suatu hal terjadi.. dimulai dengan konflik dengan orang tuanya hingga pembunuhan pembunuhan.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kenapa? apa? bagaimana?   my first fanfic XD
1. Chapter 1

LAST GIFT Chapter 1

WARNING : TYPO, OOC,

GENRE : SUPERNATURAL, DRAMA, ROMANCE

CAST : Min Ho , Soo Yeon

Min Ho mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Dia masih belum sadar seutuhnya. Pandangannya juga masih belum fokus. Dia mengamati apa yang ada di sekitarnya sekarang dan mencoba untuk fokus.

Putih. Ya, ruangan ini benar benar putih dan bersih. Min Ho berusaha bangun untuk melihatnya lebih jelas lagi. Dia bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak pusing.

"Dimana aku?" batin Min Ho. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Ruangan ini terlihat jelas sekarang. Dindingnya yang dicat dengan warna putih ini di tutupi oleh beberapa lukisan. Min Ho mengamatinya satu persatu. Semuanya sama. Hanya ada lukisan sapasang laki laki dan perempuan yang membelakanginya. Tangan mereka tampak bergandengan erat. Min Ho mengamati laki laki yang ada di lukisan itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kurus. Dia memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru senada dengan sepatu ketsnya. Rambutnya pendek dengan potongan yang rapi. Min Ho terus mengamatinya dan menyadari bahwa sosok yang di lukisan itu adalah dirinya.

Dia menggeleng gelengkan kepala tak percaya. Lalu, diamatinya perempuan yang disamping gambar dirinya. Perempuan itu hanya sepundak Min Ho. Rambutnya yang pirang dan berombak di biarkan jatuh dengan indah di punggungnya. Sekilas dia tampak manis walaupun hanya tampak dari belakang.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Min Ho dalam hati. Min Ho mengamatinya lebih dalam. "Soo Yeon.." Tiba tiba nama itu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ah tidak. Soo Yeon lebih tinggi. Rambutnya juga berwarna hitam." Min Ho berusaha mengingat ingat semua perempuan yang di kenalnya. Tapi, dia rasa tidak ada satupun yang mirip dengan gambar ini.

Min Ho tampaknya sudah menyerah mengamati perempuan itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan membelakangi lukisan itu. Ternyata ada jendela yang cukup besar di depannya. Min Ho berjalan perlahan. Dan mencoba melihat apa yang ada diluar. Ternyata dia sekarang ada di lantai atas sebuah gedung. Di bawah terdapat sebuah taman yang benar benar indah. Taman itu di penuhi beberapa tanaman yang sama sekali Min Ho tak tahu namanya. Semuanya tumbuh subur dan tertata rapi. Taman itu tampak sekali di rawat dengan baik oleh pemiliknya.

Di tengah tanaman tanaman itu terdapat sebuah jalan setapak yang cukup bersih. Di kanan kiri jalan tersebut terdapat batu hiasan yang tertata rapi. Min Ho menyapu pandangannya mengikuti jalan kecil itu. Di ujung jalan itu terdapat sebuah pintu. Pintu yang cukup kecil dan ternyata di sekililingnya terdapat tembok besar yang membatasi taman dan ruangan yang ada di balik pintu kecil itu. Min Ho menjadi penasaran karenanya. Dia berbalik berharap menemukan tangga untuk ke bawah. Dilihatnya lagi lukisan dirinya dan perempuan asing itu. Kini dia dapat melihat lukisan itu secara keseluruhan. Background gambar itu berwarna oranye kemerahan. Menggambarkan suasana sore hari ketika matahari hampir kembali kesarangnya. Dan disisi kanan lukisan tersebut tampak sebuah pohon yang cukup teduh. Sekilas lukisan itu tampak indah. Tenang dan damai. Min Ho tersenyum melihatnya.

Kedamaian itu semakin lama semakin dekat, menjalari seluruh aliran darah Min Ho. Dan terhenti di hatinya. Min Ho merasakan hatinya dipenuhi dengan kedamaian yang cukup menenangkan hatinya. Dia merasa terbebas dari segala bebannya untuk sesaat. Dia mulai merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara pelan pelan. Senyuman mulai merekah di bibirnya.

Tapi tiba tiba semua itu lenyap. Cahaya di ruangan ini sedikit meredup. Begitu juga kedamaian yang dirasakan Min Ho tadi. Semuanya lenyap tanpa sisa. Min Ho mengusap usap dadanya pelan. Berharap kedamaian itu masih tersisa barang sekecil semut.

Tak terasa air matanya mengalir. Entah kenapa. Min Ho merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Kini jiwanya semakin hampa. Tiba-tiba muncul siluet seorang perempuan di depannya. Min Ho mendongakkan kepalanya mencari carinya. Tapi nihil disini tetap saja sepi.

Min Ho mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan itu lagi dan mendapati lukisan yang sempat membuatnya tenang itu berubah. Latarnya yang semula menggambarkan suasana tenggelamnya matahari sekarang berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat. Tidak ada cahaya yang tersisa sedikitpun disitu. Min Ho mengamatinya lagi. Perempuan yang tadi ada di lukisan inipun menghilang. Kini hanya ada gambar dirinya yang tetap berdiri membelakanginya.

SRET.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa masuk kedalam hati Min Ho. Membuatnya memegangi dadanya. Rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi. Min Ho mengerang kesakitan. Dia menatap lukisan itu lagi. Kini gambar dirinya ikut menghilang. Dan yang ada hanyalah sebuah lukisan berwarna hitam pekat.

Siluet perempuan itu muncul lagi. Min Ho segera berlari mengejarnya. Perempuan itu terus berlari dengan cepat. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum kepada Min Ho. Min Ho semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

Min Ho terus berlari dan berlari hingga akhirnya dia sampai pada taman yang tadi dia lihat diatas. Min Ho terhenti di taman itu. Dia menyapu pandangannya ke suluruh taman. Perempuan itu menghilang.

Min Ho mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Dia terus mencari perempuan itu. Dia menyusuri jalan kecil itu dan akhirnya sampai diujungnya. Pintu kecil itu ada didepan matanya. Min Ho menyentuh pintu itu pelan. Pintu itu penuh dengan debu. Min Ho mengusap usapnya pelan sehingga debu debu yang menutupinya hilang. Pintu itu berukirkan sebuah cetakan tangan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Min Ho menempelkan tangannya ke cetakan tangan tersebut. Tiba tiba pintunya terbuka dengan sendirinya.

to be continued maap gaje, its my first time being author. thank you for reading XDD reviewnyaaaa ... maaaf.. kritik dan saran di tunggu ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING : TYPO, OOC, GENRE : SUPERNATURAL, DRAMA, ROMANCE LAST GIFT CHAPTER 2 CAST : Min Ho , Soo Yeon

Min Ho mengintip sedikit apa yang ada di dalamnya dan membukanya pelan pelan. Dan tanpa ragu ragu Min Ho melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Kini di depannya terhampar padang rumput yang di potong rapi. Min Ho memutuskan untuk membuka sepatunya dan membiarkan kakinya menyentuh rumput yang segar itu.

Min Ho memandangi sekitarnya. Tak jauh di depannya terdapat tanaman yang ada di taman itu lagi. Di kanan kirinya di tumbuhi sebuah pohon yang cukup teduh. Min Ho melanjutkan jalannya. Dia terus berjalan. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara air yang bergemericik.

Kolam. Tampak sebuah kolam yang airnya benar benar bersih dan segar membuat siapa saja ingin meminumnya. Min Ho segera membasuh mukanya dengan air kolam itu. Dia duduk dan mengamati kolam itu. Ternyata di tepi kolam itu terdapat batu batuan yang dialiri air dari atas. Sekilas seperti air terjun buatan.

Min Ho memutuskan untuk bangun dan berjalan di atas batu batuan yang ada di sekeliling kolam itu. Tiba tiba tak jauh darinya muncullah perempuan itu. Min Ho mengamatinya sejenak. Dia seperti perempuan yang ada di lukisan tadi. Rambutnya, tingginya, bentuk badannya. Ya, dia perempuan itu. Min Ho berbalik dia mengamati tempat ini. Ini seperti di lukisan itu. Dia berputar dan memastikannya. Di dekat perempuan itu berdiri terdapat pohon yang juga ada di lukisan itu. Min Ho memberanikan dirinya maju dan mendekati perempuan itu.

"Annyeong.."

Perempuan itu menoleh. Dia tersenyum sangat manis kepada Min Ho. Min Ho hanya membalas senyumannya dengan anggukan kecil. Lalu, perempuan itu kembali menghadap ke depan. Min Ho berusaha mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Min Ho. "Tidak ada." Jawab perempuan itu singkat. Dia tersenyum lagi. Min Ho menatap perempuan yang di sampingnya dalam dalam. "Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Tapi, siapa?" pikir Min Ho.

Perempuan itu kini berbalik menghadap Min Ho. Dia tersenyum kepada Min Ho lagi. Min Ho hanya bisa diam mematung. Perempuan itu benar benar cantik. Matanya yang bulat berbeda dengan mata orang korea biasanya. Hidungnya bangir khas orang Korea. Bibirnya yang mungil berwarna merah terlihat semakin manis ketika tersenyum. Wajahnya putih dan dipipinya ada semburat merah yang muncul ketika tersenyum. "Noona nomu yeppeo" kata Min Ho pelan. Perempuan itu tersenyum lagi. Dia menarik tangan Min Ho dan menggenggamnya erat erat. Min Ho tetap saja diam mematung di tempatnya.

"Kau Min Ho~ya?" tanya perempuan itu. "Ne. Kang Min Ho." Jawab Min Ho dengan hati hati. Lagi lagi perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Aku disini tidak untuk melarikan diri dari masalahku."

SRET. Sebuah pukulan seperti menghantam hati Min Ho. Dia merasa perempuan itu menyindir dirinya.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku, Noona." Sanggah Min Ho. "Dengarkan aku Min Ho~ya. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang melebihi batas kemampuan hambaNya. Tuhan memberimu semua ini pasti ada alasannya. Kau seharusnya berhenti meratapinya dan ambillah segi postif di dalamnya. Tidak seperti ini. Berhari hari kau terus merenunginya. Biarlah semua berlalu. Biarlah semuanya mengalir dalam dirimu. Buanglah semua beban yang menutupinya untuk mengalir." Kata Perempuan itu dengan bijak diiringi dengan senyumannya. "Kembalilah seperti lukisan itu pada awalnya."

REVIEW nya di tunggu chingudeul :) buat yg review kmaren makasih ya:) maaf aku ndak bisa buatin Jo twins :D aku ndak suka boyfriend sih :D *nobash maaf gajeee :D 


End file.
